Simple Truth
by Fateful
Summary: Now that Kaoru and Aoshi are divorced, Kaoru just found out that she is pregnant with his child. But she refuses to inform Aoshi of her pregnancy. What does she do when her child suddenly goes up to Aoshi and says "Daddy!". I changed the POV of the story.
1. Prologue

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters, which are in this story; I am merely borrowing them  
  
A/N: Hey guys, thank you for reading my story. Please try to make time for a simple review; I would really appreciate the comments. Some of the characters will be out of character (OOC). Again thank you all for reading my story.  
  
"." - talking '.' - thoughts  
  
Warning: This story will mostly be focused on Kaoru's POV, but it'll change from time to time, to fit the context of the story, I'll warn the readers if there is a change in POV  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Simple Truth  
  
Prologue  
  
There times in our lives when we forget who we really are, when we're so focused on something that takes up our time. I guess that's what happened to me, my whole life has mainly been focused on making my husband happy something I have yet to accomplish. So many years has passed, and with the passing years comes the tears that flow forever in my eyes.  
  
I am still alive, but it's as if the happiness in me has been sucked out of me. I try not to give in, to the sadness that has surrounds me. Maybe there is a reason for this pain I feel and bear deep inside me.  
  
I am not alone in this world; I have my husband to thank for that. The man I fell in love with, for his charms, many years back. He's the reason why the tears in my eyes still flow. I am not caged from the world; I have traveled most of it, and still find time to spend with him.  
  
He has changed, but not a whole lot. He is still quiet, and still keeps everything inside of him, when he should be sharing the joy and pain that life has offered to us. I do, yet I keep things to myself that I know would either worry or annoy him. The change that has affected me most is, the way he distance himself from me; he didn't used to do that before. Yes, he does mourn for a death who's someone close to us, but he doesn't smile anymore, even just for me.  
  
I suppose you're asking me why I married a man so distant, so cold. Well, I can only answer you with a phrase, an old saying; it's simply 'love at first sight'. The first time I saw him was magic, I was walking down the stairs of the college that I went to, when he bump into me, I almost fell, but he caught me seconds before falling....  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked me.  
  
"Yes! Don't you watch where you're going?" I yelled back at him. The moment I looked up, and caught his eyes, I ran out of words to say. His face was magnificent, when you look in his eyes, dark cerulean, you'll be transfix and be brought to the ocean, with a single look. His sleek jet black hair neatly trimmed, just a little below his ear, and the strong muscular form of his body, the scent of pine, made me feel floating.  
  
Right then and there, I knew I wanted to be with him, to be his wife, and the mother of his child; all the anger in me subsided, and a blush replaced it.  
  
From then on, I started seeing him for months, which became years, and then we got married. Everything was fine, his only family Misao, was amusing and extremely cheerful, opposite of his brother.  
  
During our second year of marriage, I was 24 and he was 25, when I was conceived with a child. He protected me from everything, even the simplest thing; he was happy, he smiled every time he saw me. But, things changed when the baby I was expecting was still born, during my fourth month of pregnancy because of an accident. He was silent and consolable, I was not; I cried during the day and night, I mourned for a death of someone I have not met, but came to love.  
  
The death of the unborn child was also the death of his love, he still loved me but most of it was buried with my dearest child. I have not cried for a year, a year after the death of both my child and love. I have sworn not to cry, but the feeling of loss still lingers around my heart.  
  
When we make love, I wonder where the love is; the bed that we sleep on lacks the warmth it should be offering us. If there was something I could do, that would change the demeanor of his face and heart, and I would do it with no hesitation. I still love him, though I doubt that he feels likewise. I'll do anything to make this work, but when the time comes where I, myself, feel at loss I will give in.  
  
Deep inside me, I feel the will to go and make everything work out, for there is always a way to make things go upside down.  
  
Neither faith nor fate is on my side, but the time will come when both will approve of the change I made on their plan. Destiny can wait, trust can leave, but the truth will always stay.  
  
It's merely the simple truth, of my life. The beginning has just begun for me, Kaoru, and my beloved husband Aoshi. I wonder what life has yet to offer.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
So what do you think? Too sappy? Well, tell me all your comments, when you leave a review. I will try to make the first chapter by the end of next week. I'll try but I can't promise. A book report and short story is due next, next week. Thank you! 


	2. Truth

Disclaimers: Don't own any of the characters.  
  
A/N: Here's the next chapter of Simple Truth. Thank you for reading, and please review. I will try to update soon, for the next chapter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Simple Truth  
  
Chapter One: Truth  
  
I am alone again. Aoshi has left so early for work that I didn't even get to tell him 'goodbye'. As I roll over to his side on the bed, I only smell his scent, pine. I savoir the smell, only then I could really feel that he's close to me. I am not brooding over, that he's not there for me nor that he doesn't spend time with me. I'm just scared that he might leave me for good. I just know that there's still a way to save us from being completely separated. Yes, we are together, but our feelings have already separated us; I can only hope that he'll give us one more try.  
  
As I get out of bed and start to fix it, I think of what to do for today. It's always the same, wake up; clean any necessary things, eat, and wait for Aoshi's arrival. As I walk over the counter in the kitchen, I see a note from Aoshi. He rarely leaves a note for me; I have a feeling that it's something important.  
  
Kaoru,  
  
Don't cook dinner. I'm going to pick you up, We're going to out.  
  
Aoshi  
  
No endearment.  
  
Ring. Ring.  
  
I wonder who want to call this early.  
  
"Hello?" I asked.  
  
"Hey, it's Megumi."  
  
My sister.  
  
"Hello? Kaoru, are you there?" Megumi asked. I was in a trance before I realized it.  
  
"Yeah, where are you, I thought you were in Italy?" I asked her, for I was sure she should be in Italy.  
  
"I was I decided to check up on you. I'm staying in a hotel." She informed me, "do you go out for lunch, you know catch up with each other."  
  
"I'd love too. But, I need to get ready for dinner, and I have loads of cleaning to do. Maybe you should come over for dinner with us." I told her.  
  
"Well, I can't, not tonight, and I don't want to spoil your dinner together. Maybe, tomorrow night I could come."  
  
"Okay, I expect to see you. You still know where we live right?" I asked, thinking that she might not know where I live. After all it's been a year since I've seen her.  
  
"Yes, of course I still know where. Well then bye."  
  
"Bye." I hanged up.  
  
I need to get ready, I'm sure Aoshi will be bringing me to some expensive restaurant.  
  
After getting ready, I chose a black knee length gown, its not that flashy, that makes me look like I'm going to a movie premier. It shows a little cleavage, but not too much, to embarrass myself. I didn't put a lot of make- up, just a touch of blush, and a dab of red lipstick. I don't need anything to put in my eyes, they're already perfect, Aoshi told me, but I doubt it.  
  
As I wait in the living room, I roamed me eyes around the room; making me feel as if this is the first time I've seen the room; couches, a coffee table, another table at the side with a lamp on top of it and a picture of our wedding, when we looked very much in love. I looked at the picture more closely; I felt a pang of pain in my heart. When will we be back to those time, when we forgot what pain was? There were pictures of me and Aoshi on the wall; those were the only thing that reminded me of our happiness.  
  
Knock, knock.  
  
It must be Aoshi. I opened the door for him; he was still wearing his suit, something that made me want to come into contact with him. He looks at me with a look full of lust, but no love. He hasn't seen me wear this gown yet. I was being provocative; maybe he'll see that if he doesn't change his attitude towards me, there'll be a barrage of men that would be after me.  
  
"You look great, I haven't seen you wear that before." He commented.  
  
"Thank you. It was behind the other clothes." I confessed. He offered his hand, I took it. He led to his Mercedes, it was new, and he just bought it yesterday. Another addition to his growing collection of cars, a variety of them where from before, but he's still adding more.  
  
What can I do, he has money to use and just throw around. I haven't worked for a long time now, I'm not even sure if I still know how to be a lawyer. I have to bring this up later on tonight.  
  
We drove towards a new restaurant just a mile from where we live. It's the grand opening, high class people are there waiting for the ribbon to be cut. Aoshi looks at me; I look back at him with a questioning look. As we came nearer I caught the name of the restaurant, Sapphire. We got out and he handed the keys to a young man, who'd take our car to the valet parking.  
  
"Aoshi what are we doing here?" I asked him, still confused about the whole thing.  
  
"Just wait." He told me.  
  
He moved onward towards the front of the crowd, everyone stopped once he started talking.  
  
"Ladies and gentleman, thank you for coming to the grand opening of Sapphire. I would just like to call my wife to come here and give us the honor of cutting the ribbon." Aoshi told the pack of crowd.  
  
I stared at him, disbelieving what I heard. I started walking towards the center where Aoshi was. I was next to him in an instant, he handed me the scissors and I turned towards where the ribbon was. After cutting the ribbon everyone clapped, and they were led inside the restaurant. The inside was extravagant, there were waitresses waiting for the guest to come and to lead them to their seat. Aoshi and I seated on the side, Aoshi preferred to be on the side so that no one could hear or see us talking.  
  
"Aoshi, where are we, and why did you make me cut the ribbon?" I asked quickly after I was seated.  
  
"Kaoru, relax this is all to be enjoyed." He told me. I was still confused.  
  
"No. I want to know now." I demanded.  
  
He was still calm, I thought he didn't hear me, I was to repeat what I just told him, but he spoke before I could ask him the question. "I own this restaurant. I've been working on this for almost a year."  
  
Now I understood what was up during those time pain.  
  
"The name of the restaurant was after the color of your eyes." He told me.  
  
I blushed; he named this restaurant after me. So he does still love me. "Thank you" Was all that I could say. Maybe, he still has hope that this thing between us could still work, at least I hope so. There are so many sorrows that have vanished in me when he smiled at me, for the first time after the grieving. There was still something that was left unanswered in me, that I couldn't seem to put my finger into. I let it drop me he took my hands from under the table, and held it as we waited for our food to come.  
  
Everything subsided, and all I could feel and look at where his warm eyes. We ate our food, and drove back home, we got in the house quickly when it suddenly started raining. My gown clung to my body, showing my curves, Aoshi's eyes roamed my body, and I could feel the heat it was giving off.  
  
He walked over me and kissed me hard on my lips, taking all he could take. He moved his lips unto my neck kissing it and sucking all the flesh he could get; I could just moan in ecstasy and pleasure. I held his head and tilted my head back; he swept me of my feet, still kissing me on my neck. He walked up the stairs, and left my neck, and moved back to my lips which were already swollen, I didn't care. He dropped me of my feet gently, and pushed me on the wall, trapping me from any escape, I was vulnerable with his touch. He opened the nearest door he could open, which happened to be a guest room, for our room was on the east side and we were on the west side of the mansion. He pushed me gently onto the bed. And that night we made love.  
  
I actually felt his love, and the warmth of his body, I was content. I lay in his arms, somehow I felt different, and he was different. I could feel is heart beating, and his breathing, it was calm and there was a rhythm that I soon followed. There was something wrong, and I'm sure of it, but I let drop; I'll worry about later on, but for now I was content.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Thank you for reading this story, the next chapter will be coming soon, but I'm still not sure when. Please review, I accept comments and ideas from everyone. Sorry if its very short, I'll try to make the next chapter longer. 


	3. Fidelity

Disclaimers: Don't own any of the characters, or Rurouni Kenshin.  
  
A/N: I am thankful for all the reviews that I got. After reading them, I would just like to say that, I am sorry for making the story sound to depressing, the depression that the characters give of fits to the plotline that I am constructing. But, I will try to make them a little less depressed. For the POV of the story, it will mostly be Kaoru's but, there are times when Aoshi will be sharing his POV but, it won't be too often. Please read my note at the bottom. If you have any questions just e-mail me for answers. Please review (  
  
Warning: The impossible happens to Kaoru's cooking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Simple Truth  
  
Chapter Two: Fidelity  
  
Today I received another phone call from Megumi, telling me that she couldn't make it for dinner; it's a good thing that I haven't told Aoshi yet, for he is still in bed sleeping. Instead, Megumi asked if I could meet her for lunch in the restaurant downtown, which happened to be an Italian restaurant. I still have 3 hours left before I go meet Megumi. First, I have to cook Aoshi's lunch, and then take a bath, dress up, and drive downtown.  
  
After doing all my chores, I walk back in kitchen, to find Aoshi leaning over the counter tasting the food I prepared; only wearing his boxers. I blushed at this sight. Not that I haven't seen him naked, it's just unusual to find him walking around the house topless. He looked up at me, noticing my blush I blushed more. I only a towel on me, for I was preparing to take a bath, when I decided to check if I turned of the stove.  
  
"What's this?" Aoshi asked me, pointing to the soup I cooked, which I forgot what it was.  
  
"A soup" was all I replied.  
  
"It's good" he walked up to me and pecked on me right cheek. He walked straight to the living room, with a bowl of the soup I cooked. I could hear the TV; it's on the sport channel.  
  
As I walk back up stairs, I could hear Aoshi shouting with the game. I smiled at the change of his demeanor; I knew that giving him time and space would certainly change his character. When I reached the top, I decided to go to the guest room where we made love last night. I had this feeling that I this would be the last time I would see and remember the room where we really did made love. I don't know what's going on inside Aoshi's brain, but I'm going to find out sooner or later.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I took a bath, and just picked out a knee-length skirt, and blue blouse, and my jean jacket. I put my hair up in a ponytail, using my favorite blue ribbon. I didn't put any make-up, except for a bit of powder that would hide the hickey Aoshi gave me last night. I'm just going bring my handbag.  
  
I walked downstairs, and I met Aoshi half way down.  
  
"Where're you going?" he asked me.  
  
"I'm going to meet Megumi for lunch," I told him "she just arrived from Italy. I forgot to tell you yesterday." I blushed, why am I blushing too much today? "Do you want to come?"  
  
"No. I want you to spend your day with your sister" he said, and with he leaned over me and kissed me on my lips, he broke the contact.  
  
I was at the door when I shouted, "I'll meet you at dinner. I'll cook your favorite."  
  
"You don't have to, I'm staying late for work."  
  
"Ok." Then I left.  
  
I used my own car to meet Megumi at the restaurant. I saw her she was patiently waiting outside for me. I just parked the car on the parking lot, which wasn't far away. When Megumi saw me, she ran up to me and hugged me real tight, that I thought I couldn't breathe, but I knew she just missed me and so did I. We went inside the restaurant, and we were lead to our table, the place was beautiful very descriptive to the art which made it look real fancy. Megumi ordered Fettuccini, and I did too.  
  
"So how have you been, how's Aoshi?" she asked me, while waiting for our order to come.  
  
"I'm fine, we're fine." I told her. She gave a look of suspicion.  
  
"Listen Kaoru, I know you're hiding something from me, I've known you ever since you were born, so just spit it out." Megumi said boldly.  
  
"What makes you say that, you know I'm not hiding anything from you," I lied "even if there was something, you know I'd tell you right?"  
  
"Yeah, I know you'd tell me, but Sano's been really worried about you, he said you were just staying at home and whenever he sees you your eyes are all puffy and red. I know I haven't been here for you for the past 3 years, and I'm really sorry about that. Now, tell me has Aoshi been behaving?"  
  
"Yes, he's been behaving... too much."  
  
"What do you mean 'too much'?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Megumi, can we talk about this later, right now I just want to relax and catch up with you. I promise I'll tell you, after we eat we'll go to the park." I told her. I was tired from last night and scared right now. Everything I've been trying to keep buried, will be resurfacing. Knowing Megumi I realize that she wouldn't give up until she finds out everything.  
  
We ate lunch in silence. We talked about what happened to her in Italy, and her relationship with Sanosuke, and all she said was 'fine'. I insisted on paying the bill but she said she'd pay it for "the lost times." We left the place and headed towards my car, she's staying at a hotel within walking distance that's why she didn't bring her car. I drove towards the park, I dreaded stepping out of the car, but she was much stronger. We started walking, and I started talking.  
  
"So I guess you want to start talking huh?" I asked.  
  
"Yes" was all she said.  
  
"Well, you know Aoshi and I got married, it was our second year being married and I was pregnant...." I couldn't go on; I was choking with my own words. It's hard relieving the past. I sat down on a nearby bench, Megumi in tow. She had the look of sympathy, even though she didn't know whole thing yet. "The baby died during the fourth month because of an accident I did. I expected to die with the baby, but the doctors saved me, I wanted to die Megumi. I was so alone." I was crying now, Megumi placed her arms around and hugged me; she had the look of shock on her face. "I killed the baby, my own child. I bet now you think I'm a horrible person, a murderer."  
  
"Why?" she asked me.  
  
I wasn't listening to her, I just continued to explain. "I was on top of the stairs, and I rolled down it until I was bleeding so much I passed out. It was hours before Aoshi came home, that I was almost dead if he hadn't bought me in the hospital in time. I was alive the baby wasn't it just..." Megumi was shaking me now that I snapped out.  
  
"Why?" she repeated.  
  
"It was a stupid reason, I was jealous. Aoshi was cheating on me, with a fucking slut. I saw them kissing in his office they had an affair that I never found out; he never knew I was there. Was I not a good wife for him? I cried to you know, I mourned more that him, I suffered a big loss and it was my entire fault."  
  
"Kaoru stop. I understand. Stop it now." She hugged me, and I cried more. She cried to. Somehow, life is so unfair; it took away part of me, when I begged for my whole life to be taken away. She tilted my head up, so I was looking at her. "Did he cry too?" all I could do was nod. "Good. What happened to the slut?"  
  
"She's dead now."  
  
"What?!? How? Oh Kaoru don't tell me..." I shook my head, needing her to understand.  
  
"She was killed, she knew too much about underground association." I confessed. I would never kill anyone. "Do you hate me now?"  
  
"No. Of course I don't but, I'm sort of mad at you. Did Aoshi ever find out?"  
  
"Yes. I told him when we got home, he was mad, but he never knew why I did it. I don't want him to know, the only thing he knows is that it's his fault why I did it." So many things were going through my head, the pain and sorrow of loss, also the feeling of relieve because I finally told someone the secret that has been corrupting my heart. "You won't tell right?"  
  
"Of course I won't, but I have to tell you he has to know why you did that to his unborn child."  
  
"I'll tell him when everything's fine, all is settled."  
  
"Is anything wrong between you tow?"  
  
"Well, yes before but now, I think he's changing he's loosening up. We had a problem before" I admitted.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, we should go then. You don't want Aoshi worrying about you now" Megumi suggested.  
  
"Can we go to an ice cream store?" I asked. When we were kids Megumi and I used to buy ice cream, after something happens. I guess I'm just relieving the memories. She just nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After getting some ice creams, we returned to the car, and I drove Megumi back to her hotel.  
  
"Kaoru, it's nice seeing you again after all these years, you still haven't changed" said Megumi.  
  
"You too, I'll see you again" I then hugged her.  
  
I drove back home, Aoshi wasn't there he'll be back tonight. I went straight to sleep, not noticing the folder that was on the nightstand beside the bed; something that I was soon gonna regret.  
  
A/N: I know some of the readers will be mad at me. But I'm very sorry for what I wrote; I am not urging anyone to kill or abort their child, or commit suicide at all; I am against those things. If there was another way to loose Kaoru's baby with having Aoshi to blame then I would have wrote it, instead of this horrible thing. I was only making Kaoru try to commit suicide, and not kill the baby; I guess she never knew that if she died the baby would die too. I'm so sorry; I will never write another horrible thing like that again promise. Please review. Flames are welcome. The next chapter won't be coming so soon, for I am traveling to Japan, to visit my dear cousin. Thank you. 


	4. Sorrow

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters.  
  
A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews you've been making; the more I get, the more I am inspired because I know there are readers that is awaiting the next chapter of my story. This story I guess will only consist of ten chapters, but if I decide I could make it longer. I already have another story planned to post after or in the middle of this story. I'm so sorry if it took a long time to post this chapter, but I promise the next chapter will be much faster and longer.  
  
Warning: Drama, but I don't think you'd need tissues. It's your choice if you wish to bring some. Aoshi's POV and Kaoru's will be alternated, but it will mostly be Kaoru's.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Simple Truth  
  
Chapter Three: Sorrow  
  
(Aoshi)  
  
Should I continue or leave us as is?  
  
I hate to be the one to break her heart, but I wish not to hurt her more than I already have. Can life be crueler? Every time I see her, she tries to hide the pain she feels with a smile, but I could see through it.  
  
I stay she'll be damned forever with all the sorrow I give to her. I can't stand it. Everything's my fault, but she is everything to me. How can I loose something that brings light in my darkened heart? I am at lost; I can't comprehend the things going inside my confused mind.  
  
She'll understand, surely she will.  
  
She seems to be enjoying the new restaurant, just bossing people around. I laugh at the memory of the first time she ever cooked for me, all the food she cooked were burned or undercooked but, nevertheless, she tried her best. It was our first kiss, that night.  
  
I have decided.... I will continue on with my original plan.  
  
I took out the folder that was on my office desk. I remembered the day Kaoru left to meet her sister; I forgot the folder on the nightstand, but was relieved when I found it unopened with Kaoru laid down on the bed asleep. It's been two-weeks already, and I still haven't decided; tonight I will tell Kaoru, I don't want to lead her to more misery. I want her to smile as bright as the sun. I took all of that away.  
  
Knock, knock  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Sir Aoshi, here are the files that you wanted me to get, from the courthouse" said me assistant, and he handed me the folder. He left the room.  
  
I looked over the papers, so she'd get practically half of everything. Money, the houses, and some business we joined together and .... child custody, something we don't have to get into. I closed the folder and placed it on top of the other folder. I headed out of the building, being the president I had a lot of pressure, and this problem will add more.  
  
I have decided I will go on.  
  
(Kaoru)  
  
I am very jovial today, everything seems to go according to plan; Aoshi is changing. Today, he called and he told me he's coming home early. I had this weird feeling after the phone call, that it's not what I expected, but I just shrugged it off. Tonight I would tell him of my plans; I know he'd be just as excited as I am, with my idea.  
  
I hear a knock on the door. I applied the finishing touched of my make-up; I prepared dinner tonight. I ran downstairs from the bathroom; when I opened the door I saw Aoshi, looking gloom. I knew something was up; I was scared to know it. He entered and I leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheeks, he walked pass me and told me to follow him. He was holding the same folder I found by the nightstand two weeks ago, with another folder.  
  
I was led inside the living room, and when I entered Aoshi was already sitting; I sat on the chair across from him. This was not good news, we never had a serious talk; this would be the first.  
  
"Aoshi what is it, is something wrong?" I asked him, even though I knew what the answer was. I needed to know.  
  
"All your questions will be answered," and he handed me the folder that I found by the lamp.  
  
I was hesitant to look; I dread what the answers were. Somehow, it wasn't right; it felt so wrong to look at something. I don't want to find out. Please keep it a secret. Make this night, our anniversary, not our last. Doesn't he remember? Oh God, not now, and not ever.  
  
(Aoshi)  
  
"What's this?" she asked me. The question I hoped she'd never ask.  
  
Please don't make her cry. She's a bit cautious on whether to open the folder.  
  
I looked at her, but not in the eye; I fear of what might come out of her eyes.  
  
She opened the folder; she didn't say anything, no expression, only tears. Inside the folder is the cure or the beginning of her pain. In it will hold, maybe, my biggest mistake.  
  
(Kaoru)  
  
A divorce paper.  
  
I couldn't speak or even look at him, and ask why. Why does life hate me so much? What have I done to deserve this?  
  
"I..I, oh please no..." It was all I could say. I tried to understand it all, but nothing made sense. I looked at Aoshi, his eyes weren't the ocean anymore, and I was drowning. He looked so fearful, so scared. "Why?" I asked.  
  
"I think it's the best."  
  
Best for whom, I wanted to ask him?  
  
"But...don't you love me anymore?"  
  
I couldn't hear his answer, or he just didn't answer at all. I was crying so much that I couldn't even hear myself think. This is all a dream; the chant I keep telling myself even though I knew it wasn't. I mellowed down, enough to hear him say:  
  
"Don't worry you'll get enough money to start a new life, a better one more likely."  
  
I stood up and came up to him, and suddenly slapped him in his face. I've have a great amount of anger deep in me, that I just lessened with that one slap. He deserved it, more than anyone.  
  
"How could you do this?" I asked him. "I loved you with all my life; gave you everything I am. Is this not enough? Am I not enough, or do you need someone else to fulfill you?" I spat at him.  
  
"You'll understand soon, you'll see."  
  
"No! I'll never understand; I deserve more than this shit you give to me."  
  
"Kaoru will you please stop and listen to me."  
  
"No you listen to me! I've done all I could to change you back, back to who you really were; the Aoshi I fell in love with, not this Aoshi."  
  
You forgot everything already, I wanted to tell him. But, I realized there's no more changing of mind. This time, I will give in. I am too tired to even listen. "If this is what you want, then I guess all I could do is oblige." I finally gave in; I'm content to know that he's happy without me. I suppose I really was the thorn in his life.  
  
I walked pass him, and headed towards the stairs; I'm going to pack the things I could bring, and just come back for the rest next time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I changed my clothes, to a pair of jeans and a plain white shirt. Aoshi was just sitting on a sofa with a glass of rum on his hand. I wiped all my tears away when I reached the bottom, he looked up and stood. I went up to him, and I took out the gift I was to give him this night; I handed him the gift and he looked at me curiously. I headed towards the door, and looked all around and stopped when I saw Aoshi looking at me.  
  
"Happy anniversary." I announced and opened the door and stepped out. There were tears on my eyes as I closed the door and the door in my heart.  
  
I got into my car; I didn't know where to go; I had no one except...Megumi!  
  
I drove to her hotel, and I asked the clerk on the front desk which room she was on and he gave me the number, 522. I used the elevator, while inside I tried wiping away my tears; I didn't want Megumi to find out I was crying. I saw her room quickly and I knocked on it; she opened the door. She was wearing her robe, with a surprise look on her face when she saw me. I lunged myself to her and started to sob on her shoulder; I couldn't help it, it was all too much.  
  
"Kaoru, what's wrong."  
  
"Oh Megumi, I don't know what to do, I'm so confused." I admitted to her. She led me inside her room. "I'm so sorry for waking you up; you were the only one I could turn to."  
  
"What happened? Tell me." She insisted.  
  
"Aosh..Aoshi, he wants a divorce and I don't want to. I love him so much." I sobbed.  
  
"Calm down I'm here, you're not alone. Shh, rest now tomorrow we'll talk." I lay down on the other bed. She got a two bed bedroom when it was only her staying in the hotel. Tonight I rest; tomorrow I will dwell on my problem. Megumi got into her bed, and resumed to sleeping. Aware of her sleeping form, I then submit to the feeling of peace, even though clouds of torment are over my head.  
  
The next morning, both of us were quiet, not knowing which one to speak first. I couldn't stand the silence anymore, so I spoke up.  
  
"We're getting divorce." The words that I hated to admit to me, is now being said to my sister who I never really liked. Ironic isn't it?  
  
"Well... is, no. Have you two talked about it, I mean you're agreeing to it?"  
  
"Do you think I have a choice? All I could do now is wait for a court hearing, and watch my life pass me by."  
  
"Kaoru, I don't mean to impose but, you have to fight for what you want. I'm not just gonna stand here and watch your life be ruined," she said.  
  
I have to admit she is right; I have already decided though, I am willing to give up everything if it means making him happy.  
  
"I can't let myself live, knowing I made Aoshi this unhappy by keeping a marriage that wouldn't work anymore," I told her. I spoke my mind too soon.  
  
"Kaoru, you have to fight; if you don't I will," she proclaimed.  
  
I just stared at her, dumbfounded. This is the first time I've seen Megumi defend me, well not really the first. This is no time to reminisce about the past.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked.  
  
I shook my head, but I wanted too.  
  
"I will, but you promise you won't do anything?" Megumi nodded her head. This comes the hard part, explaining, possibly, revealing the whole truth about me.  
  
"It was our anniversary yesterday, and that's when he decided to drop the bomb. I suppose he didn't remember, like his birthday. I ... I tried really hard but, he had already built a wall around him; I couldn't enter it. Before, we weren't like this; we always would tell each other everything, until the baby. I told myself that I would fight for this love we had, but now it doesn't make sense to me anymore  
  
"I guess that's how he felt; cold and alone. Megumi please just let him be. If it makes him happier to be separated, then so be it."  
  
"Fine, but where're you going to stay, because I'm not staying here for long; I'll be going back to Italy," Megumi informed me.  
  
"I'll find a place, somewhere far from here."  
  
"I'll help you look for a place while I'm still here. I don't want you just wondering around, looking for a place to stay the night at."  
  
We had an agreement, and it was fine with both of us. Weeks after today, I never would have thought I'd need Megumi more than ever. I depend on her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I posted this story while I'm still in Japan, using my cousin's laptop. The next chapter will be posted when I come back, which would be during early January. But if I get inspired by your reviews, then I'll update faster and have longer chapters. Thank you again for reading this story. ~Fateful~ 


	5. Happiness

**A/N**: _Hey you guys thank you for reviewing to my story. Sorry if I haven't updated earlier, I have been so busy with my life, and me and my boyfriend just broke up. I will try to make it up with longer chapters. I am not quite sure if I should post my other story this early, because I may delay on this story. But if I have a change of heart, I will post it as soon as I can. Please enjoy the story, and review at the end._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**Simple Truth**

Chapter Four: **Happiness**

It's been two months till that faithful night; I have moved on. I moved away from where I used to live, away from the memories; I now live in an apartment, fully content with what I have, but sometimes I feel this emptiness in my heart, I try to fill it with laughs that sound so empty too. I lied to myself to believe in a better life, but now I am much better. 

During the hearing in the court, I saw Aoshi for the last time; he had a grim face on, he dare not look at me. I received 300,000 dollars, and our house in the East Coast, Aoshi kept everything else. I didn't know that Aoshi had that much money; I wasn't the prying type even when we were married. I guess it was from the inheritance he received from his parents, and the business he started. 

Now that I am starting a new life, I have to start with a job. The 300,000 dollars won't last long. I have searched through the papers every morning to check, but none needed the profession I am good at, not even a waitress or anything I could do. Megumi now lives a block away from me, with her fiancé, Sanosuke Sagara. They met while Megumi was still in Italy; they met in a hotel that Sanosuke owns. He came to America to find Megumi, and propose to her. I am grateful for all the help I am getting form my friends and family. 

This morning I felt so different, so nauseated, it probably was because we were drinking last night, but the funny thing is it was only Megumi and Sano drinking. I ignored it; it was **_probably_** from last night. I went to the kitchen and fixed myself a bowl of cereal and some milk. Before I ate I got out and took the papers from my mail box. My usual newspaper was present; I quickly found a firm looking for a lawyer. This is my lucky day! I have to tell Megumi, and prepare to visit the firm.

I know that this firm won't pay that much, but it'll cover the rent, when I save away the rest of $300,000. Maybe when they have tested me, I would be moved into a higher position, or look for another firm. I wonder what Aoshi's doing right now? Is he eating, did he cook? I always cooked for him, ever since we got married. Nah, why would I worry about him, when he didn't even worry about me? But, there's this feeling in me, that's telling me I still love him; a feeling that wakes me up at night wondering if I made the right decision, of letting him go. I've never had this feeling with anyone else, he captured my heart, but broke into pieces; that I don't even know how to put back together.

_________________________________________________________

After I finished cooking breakfast, Megumi came to visit me; asking me if I had any aspirin for her hangover. I told her my news, and she was happy for me; that I am starting a new life, with no trouble. Right now, Megumi is driving me over the interview.

"Kaoru, do you have all the papers you need?" she asked me.

"Yes. Don't worry; I prepared everything before we left." I reassured her.

"I'm sorry, if I'm acting like such a worry-wart," she said, as she turned right on the stoplight. "It's just that I want the interview to go well, you now."

"Yes, I know" I said. We were entering the main parking lot, the building is huge! Never mind, about what I said earlier, on how this job would pay so little.

"Now Kaoru if you need anything, you know where to call me," Megumi reassured me, "right?"

"Yes I do, so you don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself," I confirmed her. "I'm not that little kid that you always had to watch before."

"Just call me when you're done okay?" 

I nodded, then she left, but I knew that she was looking back, unsure whether I would be alright. 

I entered the building. At first I was lost, I didn't know where to go, and I mean the building was big, bigger than what I expected. I needed assistance, so I walked over the receptionist. I asked her where the interview was being held, so she pointed where I had to go to. I had a feeling of dread wash over me, as I walked towards the elevator. I reached the top of the building where I would be interviewed. Once I entered the room, I was surprised to find only one other girl waiting.

"Are you here to get interviewed too?" asked the secretary, I think she's the secretary since she had her own little desk.

"Yes, I am," I answered her question. "Is only the both of us, getting interviewed?" I asked her back.

"Yes and another one getting interviewed right now." 

I sat back to the chair near the brunette woman; she seemed to be taller than me, and much prettier, I'm thinking that the 'big boss' will certainly choose her, because she's beautiful. 

"Karuma, Yesa? You are to be interviewed next" the secretary announced.

At that announcement, the brunette, Yesa, stood up and entered the vast door. I saw a glimpse of the 'big boss', I only saw how spacious the room is. I waited for what seems like, 5 minutes before Yesa came out of the room, and she didn't look to happy.

"You've made a mistake Seta-san; I can make you richer than you are now" threatened Yesa. 

After Yesa left the room, an out of our sights, the so called 'big boss' came out of his spacious room. 

"I am so sorry for the commotion," he said looking right at me, "I hope you're still willing to have an interview with me." 

I was surprised that he wasn't as mean looking as I expected; it was quite the opposite. Seta-san, as they called him was probably just an inch taller than me, with those dark blue eyes, not as dark Aoshi's – hah! Why am I even comparing his eyes to Aoshi's? Seta-sans face is like a child's so smooth, and there is always a smile on his face that doesn't seem to disappear. All in all, he was nice. 

I stood up and followed him in; the room, as I said, really is spacious that they just placed another couch on the left side of the room. 

"Please take a sit… umm Miss Kamiya?" he asked unsure of my name.

"Yes, thank you." I took a sit, in the in front of his desk, which was neatly organized, that I doubt he'd ever lose anything. 

"I hope you are not offended by Miss Yesa's outburst."

"Why would I be, I think that she had her own reasons for that outburst."

"Yes, yes," he said approving with a smile on his face, "now, let's see, you are applying for the job of a lawyer, am I right?"

"Yes." 

"Well, you seem to have all the qualifications needed for the job," he announced, "Miss Kamiya congratulations, you got the job!"

I was staggered, that I was accepted just like that. Wasn't I supposed to be interviewed?

"Well, judging from these papers, you are what this firm is looking for" he answered my question, as if he was reading my mind.

"But aren't you gonna ask questions?" I asked him.

"No. But I would just like to ask you something." He said, I was unsure of whether the question would be good or bad, "It says here on your papers, that you were married to Mr. Aoshi Shinomori, is that right?"

"Yes, I was, but would that be a problem?"

"No, I was just asking," he stated. "He was friend of mines before."

"Oh I see, I was thinking that you held some sort of grudge to Aoshi."

"No, no. Of course not, I would've told you if I did." He said smiling at me still, a smile that won't ever fade away. "Welcome to Seta Firm, Miss Kamiya, I am looking forward to working with you."

"Me too, and it was a pleasure of meeting you."

"Then I expect to see you next Monday?"

"Yes, but where do I go?" I asked uncertain of where I would be staying while working in this firm.

"You will be placed in the next room, the one next to mines."

"Okay, thank you very much," I said, grateful to have a job.

_____________________________________________________

After the interview, I called up Megumi, to pick me up. I waited for 10 minutes outside, excited to tell her the good news.

"I got the job!" I told her. I just couldn't keep my mouth shut; this is one of my achievements that I never got to prove to my parents.

"Oh my God, you did!" Megumi was happily jumping with me, when she came out of her car. "I am so proud of you; we will definitely have to celebrate this good news!"

"First I want to go home and change, while you tell Sano about it" I said jovially.

Megumi drove me home, and then she went to her own house and told Sano. I quickly changed thinking that Megumi might be waiting for me. As I was headed for the kitchen to retrieve my keys, a sudden wave of nausea overtook me that I had to hold onto the counter for support. I don't know what's going on with me, but I have been getting nauseated, lately. I have to call for a doctor's appointment, before Megumi notices; I don't want her to worry, now that she has her wedding to worry about.

"Kaoru, we're here. Are you ready to go?" I heard Megumi ask me, as she enters the apartment. I could hear Sanosuke complaining on how small the door is, and how he couldn't enter. I laugh at this.

"Yes, I'm ready, just give me a second to get my bag, and then we're off." I announced.

"Jou-chan you need a bigger door, I could never enter that door of yours" Sano complained.

"Sano, why don't you try to stoop down, so that you'd fit in her door" Megumi suggested, angry at Sano for being stupid.

"Well, you guys I'm ready," I said coming out of the kitchen, "where are we going anyways?"

"There's this new restaurant that opened a few blocks from here," Sano said, sounding happy for discovering the restaurant, "I was thinking we could try it."

"Yeah, that sounds good. I'm starving, we should get going." I said.

_____________________________________________________________

We went to the new restaurant down the block; it just opened last week, the food there was pretty good. After going to the restaurant, we went to hit a bar, which wasn't as crowded as we've seen it before. Sano and Megumi got drunk; I decided not to drink anything, because I didn't want any hangover. I drove us home, but I didn't drive them home, they ended up sleeping on the couch, which was good enough for them. I slept soundly, except when Sano started snoring; I wonder how Megumi could stand that constant snoring every night? 

"Good morning Kaoru." Megumi greeted me, when I came downstairs. 

She was cooking something, I wasn't quite sure though.  I started feeling dizzy when I first inhaled the smell. I had to hold on the counter again for support, but I didn't seem get a hold of the counter. I know I was falling, but a strong arm got hold of me before I hit the ground. I could hear Megumi shouting my name, and shouting for Sano to bring me to the couch. Next thing I know I was on my bed nicely tucked in, with Sano and Megumi on the side talking. I don't think they noticed that I've woken up, which was good because I know that they're gonna be asking me questions. 

"Oh Kaoru you're awake," Megumi finally noticed, "we were so scared."

"Yeah, good thing Megumi here knows her job." Sano exclaimed.

Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you my sister is a doctor.

"Kaoru, we have to tell you something." Megumi finally got serious.

I waited for the words she was to say, and when she did say it I wasn't quite sure I heard her right.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N**: _Well, you guys, this is the end of chapter four. Thank you for the reviews that I go. Again I am so sorry for not updating earlier as I have promised, but I will try to update sooner. I am just recovering from the shock of me and my boyfriends break up. I am pouring all my sadness and anger in the story, but it doesn't mean that this story will be all dramatic. All I'm saying is that, instead of wasting my time crying over that stupid bastard, I will just continue writing. Thank you. Please review, I want to hear your comments and suggestion. Try to take a guess of what happened to Kaoru, but if you don't, well, you'll find out on the next chapter. _


	6. Acceptance

**A/N: I am sorry for not updating earlier, but thank you for the many reviews I got. I decided to change the POV of the story; I don't want it to be on someone's POV, but just a normal POV. I hope you can bear with me. Thank you again. I don't want this story to consist of a lot of chapters, so this chapter is going to be long. I'm trying to finish this story, but don't worry I'm not going to rush things. Again thank you for the reviews.**

Simple Truth

Chapter Five: Acceptance

Kaoru was shocked to hear that she was pregnant, but deep inside she was glad that there would be some reminder of Aoshi.

"Kaoru, are you going to keep the baby?" asked Megumi, distress etched on her face.

Kaoru looked at her, shocked that her sister doubted her. "Of course I'm going to keep this child! What do you think of me! I'm not such a terrible person you know, I lost a child before and I won't let it happen now."

Megumi looked down, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound that way."

"It's ok, I know you didn't. It's just the hormones talking" Kaoru laughed, but it was evident that she was still shaken by the news.

There was an uneasy silence, until Sanosuke broke it.

"Are you going to tell the father, Aoshi or something?" asked Sanosuke.

Kaoru thought about it for a while, but in the end she shook her head. Megumi and Sano were quiet.

"But Kaoru he has the rights to know, I mean he is the father right?" Megumi questioned.

Kaoru just nodded, but then she looked up and said, "Its better he doesn't know, it'll lessen his problems, besides I can handle myself; and you guys are around anyways."

"Kaoru, what about the financial things, you can't support the both of you" Megumi reasoned.

"I'll work harder," even though Kaoru said this with cheerfulness in her voice, there was still uncertainness in her voice, and on how she looked down.

"But Kaoru…" Megumi tried to reason again, but Kaoru stopped her.

"Megumi, stop trying to argue, I can support both the child and me without any help from Aoshi."

Megumi just nodded, and stood up.

"So who's hungry?" Sano asked, with his usual cockiness. Both sisters smiled at Sanosuke; at least they could depend on him for not being emotionally distressed as them.

Sano left the room before Kaoru and Megumi; he knew that they needed time alone.

"Kaoru, just remember that whenever you need help, I'm there okay?" Megumi offered.

Kaoru nodded, she was so glad that there was still someone she could rely on. She fought back the tears, but then again she couldn't. It was just too much for her to bear. As she shed those tears, she was smiling, she knew that after every end comes a new beginning. She was just starting her life.

They headed out to a new restaurant in town. Kaoru was shocked at who she saw, it was Misao! She tried to hide from her, but her attempts were futile.

"Kaoru, oh my gosh, how have you been?" Misao greeted her. "I'm so sorry about my stupid brother, he doesn't deserve you!"

Kaoru just stared at her, she was afraid that Misao might tell Aoshi that she saw her. "Misao, can you come with my for a second, I have to tell you something." Misao nodded.

Sano and Megumi were already seated but they knew the situation so they didn't interrupt.

For the first time the two best friends hugged. There were tears in Kaoru's eyes.

"Oh Misao, I don't know what to do" sobbed Kaoru.

"Kaoru, tell me what's wrong" said Misao, worry etched in her voice.

"I'm pregnant, and its Aoshi's child, please don't tell him. I don't want him to know that I carry his child" Kaoru confessed.

"I won't tell him."

Kaoru trusted Misao; she was her best friend first, before they became sister in laws. Their bond was stronger than anything. Even though they've been busy, they always find time to spend with each other. But since the divorce they lost contact with each other; this was the only opportunity for them to talk.

"Hey, I never got to meet your husband" Kaoru tried to change the subject, Misao noticed but she complied.

"He's here with me, why don't I introduce you two" Misao suggested. She went inside the restaurant again, and came out holding someone's hand. Kaoru saw a familiar face.

The Shinomori Enterprise was booming! The employees were happy, and always have a smile on their faces. The only thing that was bothering them was their president, he didn't seem happy at all. They heard about the divorce, but they thought that he would soon get over that; for there are thousands of women flaunting their body to him. How they were wrong.

Aoshi Shinomori, the millionaire, the entrepreneur, was unhappy. Yes, he did have everything in his life, but he just lost his soul. He pushed away his angel; the only person that ever made him smile, he let go. He had no one to share his everything with. He was ready to give up everything, but he knew that many would suffer; his employees would lose jobs and would have nothing to feed their families that would be unfair.

"Mr. Shinomori, the representatives of Mr. Seta are here" informed his personal secretary to Aoshi.

Aoshi just nodded, he hated having meetings, but it was necessary for his business. He stood up and headed out his office towards the conference room. The doors were opened by the guards, and soon Aoshi was greeting the representatives; still there was no smile on his face. The representatives were not heard of the news; they had a meeting with Aoshi before.

"Mr. Shinomori, we were sent here to tell you that the verdict was on your favor. Your brother-in-law wishes to congratulate you. Now the Kanryuu Co. is in debt to you" said one of the representatives. The other one didn't speak at all, he just sat and handed Aoshi the paperwork.

The representatives stood and shook Aoshi's hand.

"Tell Soujiro that I appreciate his help and to take care of my sister and niece" said Aoshi. The representatives nodded and left the room. Aoshi just stood there; taking a deep breath he could still smell a faint hint of jasmine. Kaoru always went to this room to wait for him, and now there was no one.

'How ironic,' Aoshi thought, 'now that she's gone I want her back, but when she was here I didn't want her staying in the office.'

Aoshi left the room and headed back to his office. He was ready to face another day of work, another day without Kaoru, he was getting used to it.

"Soujiro!" Kaoru exclaimed. She still couldn't believe that her new boss was he ex sister-in-law's husband.

"Kaoru, you've met Soujiro before?" Misao asked, also surprised that her best friend knew her husband, even though this is the first time they've ever met.

"Misao, he's my new boss" Kaoru simply stated.

"Kaoru, it's so nice to see tonight. Misao she's the one I was talking about earlier." Soujiro was clearly not as confused as Misao. Then suddenly Misao's face lit up.

"So you're the new employee of Soujiro, he was just talking about how you had potential," Misao said, finally understanding everything. "I was getting jealous at first, but now that I know it's you I'm not anymore."

"Misao, how do you know Kaoru?" Soujiro asked, clearly he was now the one confused.

"It's a long story, but I suppose I should tell you" Misao said, but first she looked over at Kaoru, asking permission whether she could spill everything to her husband. Kaoru nodded. "Well, Kaoru and I are best friends, we met in college, she met my brother and they got married, and now they're divorced."  Misao made the whole story short.

"Ah, I understand know. So you're the reason why Aoshi is all broody" said Soujiro.

Kaoru's face suddenly looked down, Misao noticed so she decided to change the subject.

"So Kaoru where do you live now?" asked Misao. Kaoru informed Misao of where she was living at. Misao was shocked at where her best friend was staying at; Soujiro just stood there watching the interaction of the two people. "Didn't you get the house in the east coast? How come you don't live there, instead of paying monthly bills?"

"I prefer to work on my own, than to depend on something," Kaoru said, "I have to go in my sister might be looking for me, goodbye." Kaoru left the couple alone and headed inside the restaurant. She felt assured that her secret was safe, she could trust Misao.

"I'm guessing you want to know the whole truth of their divorce, but you have to promise that after I tell you, you won't tell Aoshi" Misao said.

"I promise, you know I never break promises" Soujiro said, Misao nodded. Misao told Soujiro everything, and also about Kaoru being pregnant.

"Soujiro, you have to promise not to tell Aoshi," Misao requested, "I know you're very close to my brother, but this situation is up to Kaoru; whether she wants to tell my brother or not."

"I would never tell him, I know that this is Kaoru's choice, so I'll leave it up to her." Misao was happy.

The couple was headed back inside, and they enjoyed the company of each other the rest of the night, without any disruptions from their baby girl.

It's been 5 months now, Kaoru has finally moved on. She was happy with her life, and she can't wait till her baby comes out. Her job has been a great help to her. She's in contact with Misao, and during weekends when the both of them aren't busy they go out and spend time together. Kaoru decided to take maternity leave, which was fine to Soujiro, Kaoru has been his greatest employee; she's always on time.

"Kaoru what would you name your baby if it's a girl?" asked Misao, this was the kind of day that they would spend time with each other. Today they were in a bookstore.

"Well, I really haven't thought about it" Kaoru said honestly, now she was worried.

Misao sensing her friend said, "Don't worry I'll help you pick one. We'll pick one for a boy and a girl." Kaoru nodded, she was relieved. Kaoru didn't want to know whether her child was a boy or girl during the ultra sound; she said she wanted it to be a surprise.

"Mama!" Misao's daughter Meiko shouted a book in hand.

"Yes, Meiko we're going to buy the book, anything you want" Misao cooed her daughter.

"Mmmh!" Kaoru muffled, she was having a short contraction. Her due date was coming close.

"Kaoru, are you okay?" asked Misao, she was worried for her friend. Kaoru nodded, her contractions just passed. She was smiling again.

They headed towards the counter and paid for Meiko's coloring book. They decided to eat out.

"Kaoru, I can't wait till your baby come, I'm going to be an Aunt!" Misao said excitedly.

"Neither do I" Kaoru responded, a smile on her lips.

Their food was delivered, Meiko was asleep beside Misao. The two best friends were eating quietly, appreciating each other's company.

Misao suddenly broke the silence. "Aoshi was in an accident."

Kaoru suddenly looked up, worry etched on her face. She opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it.

"He was in a car accident, he was severely hurt. All he does is look for you, can you at least go and hold his hands."

"Misao you know I can't, I'm going to break down once I see his face."

"Kaoru please, just this once. I mean you're going to keep his child away from him, the least you can do I be by his side even for just 5 minutes."

Kaoru contemplated the possibilities of him waking up while she's was there, and she decided to go. "Okay, but only this once."

Misao was happy again, and she went back to her old self again. That's what Kaoru likes about Misao; she can easily smile despite the pain.  After eating, they headed towards the hospital where Aoshi was confined in.

Upon reaching his room, Kaoru felt scared again, so she stopped in front of his room, and didn't move.

"Kaoru, its okay he's not going to wake up, just stay there for 5 minutes and then I'll drive you back home" Misao reassured Kaoru.

Kaoru entered the room alone, she suddenly felt like crying. She was going to turn and walk out until she heard Aoshi call her name. She turned around and saw that Aoshi was talking in his sleep, but he was dreaming about her.

"Kaoru" Aoshi whispered his hand was clenching the bed covers. Kaoru walked towards Aoshi's bed, and examined his features. There were scratches on his face, his left arm was bandaged, so instead Kaoru held his right arm, and she started crying. Seeing Aoshi was enough to set emotions lose, so many memories were brought back upon seeing his face; memories she tried so hard to erase

"I can never hate you no matter how hard I try, nor can I forget about you. I want to blame you for everything; for making fall in love with you, for breaking my heart, and for not hating you at all. I want you to open your eyes! To smile at me like you used to, what happened to us?" Kaoru confessed.

"I'm sorry" Aoshi whispered. Kaoru was taken aback; she was worried that Aoshi might be awake after all. But he wasn't.

"Farewell Aoshi, this is my way of saying goodbye." Then she let go of his hand, she wiped her tears and headed out the door.

"Come on now Misao, I want to go home."

Misao nodded, carrying Meiko's car seat. She knew that Kaoru was upset, but now she has finally let her motion free.

Before Kaoru could any farther, she felt her water broke, and she looked back at a surprised Misao.

"I think I'm in labor."

**A/N: I hope you guys like my story and this chapter. The next chapter will be up in like about 3 weeks. I'm just waiting for summer, so that I can update regularly. My other story will be updated in about a week. Thank you for reading, and please review.**


End file.
